


Stumbling

by errantknightess



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errantknightess/pseuds/errantknightess
Summary: Lavi just wants to go to bed already, at all costs.





	Stumbling

The corridors were dark, silent, and unbearably _long_.

Lavi dragged his feet, trailing his hand along the cold stone wall. If not for that, he couldn’t count how many times he would have tripped up already as he hauled himself ahead on wobbly legs. It didn’t help that he could barely see where he was going, too. He was so dizzy he hadn’t even realized he’d forgotten his lamp until he reached the first flight of stairs, and at that point nothing could make him go get it all the way back to the library. All he could think of was to get in bed already. The long day of drudging over musty old papers left his brain like a dry sponge, his muscles stiff and aching. Maybe tomorrow he should get Allen to train with him a little; he couldn’t afford to get rusty from all this paperwork. Yeah, that was a great idea, a little sparring would do him good. He missed that – the excitement of a fight, the fierce concentration, the rush of blood as Allen’s body pressed against him, lean and strong and burning up with exertion—

The fog in his mind swirled, spurred by the images flooding in like a boiling wave. Lavi squeezed his eye shut, trying to push them away. It was hard enough to hold these thoughts down on the best of days, and all too easy to slip up when he could hardly focus on putting one leg in front of the other.

He needed some sleep before he’d lose his head for good.

Lavi walked down the rest of the hall like a robot, opened the door and nearly toppled into the room over the threshold. He barely steadied himself enough to take two steps when the sight before him almost made him fall over again.

Across the room, Allen looked back at him expectantly, standing there with his shirt halfway off.

Lavi blinked, wondering briefly if he was already asleep and dreaming.

“Hey, Allen… What are you doing?”

“I was just going to sleep.” Allen shrugged and pulled his shirt all the way off his chest. Lavi choked up, forcing his eye to stay fixed on his face instead of the pale, toned body it was immediately drawn to.

“But… here?” he blurted.

“Where else would you like me to be?” Allen frowned, reaching for the nightshirt folded neatly on the pillow. Allen’s nightshirt. _Allen’s_ pillow. On _Allen’s_ bed. Lavi looked around, his sluggish brain finally catching up to reality.

“Oh,” he said slowly, taking in the naked walls and the tidy, empty space of the floor. “This is _your_ room.” Where he ended up carried by his previous train of thought, no doubt, and _damn_ was it hard to keep his cheeks from flushing once that realization hit.

Allen looked at him with concern, popping his head through the collar of his nightshirt.

“Yes, Lavi. Are you all right? Usually you’re more perceptive than this.”

“I’m fine.” Lavi dragged his hand across his face, hoping to wipe off the exhaustion and embarrassment. “Just tired. Really tired. I’ll be going now.” He turned back to the door and stumbled forward, narrowly missing the wall.

“You look terrible. Will you make it to your room on your own?” Allen’s voice was laced with worry as he watched him stagger like a drunkard. Lavi just waved his hand, holding himself upright with the other.

“Sure. How hard can it be?”

Allen didn’t look too convinced.

“Just don’t crack your head open, all right? And don’t walk in on Kanda. You’ll wake up sliced into ribbons.”

“Right,” Lavi chuckled. “Wouldn’t want that. On second thought, maybe I’ll just crash here to be safe.” His eye lingered with longing on Allen’s bed, so soft and inviting and mocking him by being right there before him, with no more corridors and stairs separating them.

Once again that night, his legs worked faster than his brain, and before Allen could protest, Lavi threw himself face down across the mattress.

“You know, that’s not exactly what I meant,” Allen sighed, the springs creaking as he sat down next to him.

“Too late”, Lavi muttered into the sheets. They felt fantastic under his worn out body.

The mattress shifted as Allen slipped into bed, trying and failing to tug the blanket free from underneath him.

“Lavi, if you _have_ to, at least lay _in_ bed, not _on_ it,” he groaned. “I can’t even stretch my legs out.”

“Fine.” Lavi rolled over and crawled over Allen to put his head on the pillow next to him. Now, that was even better – he could already feel all the kinks in his neck melting away. He rubbed his cheek over the cool, smooth fabric and moaned with relief and contentment.

“You’re impossible, you know that? Please don’t squirm too much.” Allen covered him with the blanket, his breath warm on Lavi’s face as he reached over him. The white hair scattered on the pillow, tickling his nose.

“I’ll try,” Lavi mumbled, glancing at him one last time with half-lidded eye. “Goodnight. And thanks.”

“Goodnight.” The word swept softly over his cheek, and Allen moved to turn around – but before he did, Lavi threw his arm around him and pulled him closer. His blood rushed, his head spinning under the sleepy fog over his brain. This was _bad_ , he knew that, but damn, it felt so _good_. Allen’s chest rose and fell against his as he slowly let out his breath and relaxed under the touch. His body pressed flush to him, warm and firm, lips just barely brushing over Lavi’s neck as he settled into the embrace. Their legs tangled together like puzzles falling into place, cold toes poking against ankles, knees slipping between thighs. Lavi squeezed his eye shut, swallowing down the hot shudder rising in his stomach. It was all too easy to slip up when he couldn’t think straight – so he couldn’t really blame himself, could he?


End file.
